


Беспокойный

by neun_geschichten, WTF_Starbucks_Team



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mysticism, Romance, WTF_Starbucks_Team_2lvl, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 01:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3271292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neun_geschichten/pseuds/neun_geschichten, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Starbucks_Team/pseuds/WTF_Starbucks_Team
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>За пару часов до рассвета Стив полностью проснулся уже со щитом в руке, оказавшись на пути в комнату Баки. Он остановился перед закрытой дверью и только тогда осознал, что его разбудил продолжительный звон бьющегося стекла.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Беспокойный

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Unquiet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2530211) by [Dira Sudis (dsudis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis). 



После того как Стив привез Баки обратно в Нью-Йорк, новый Щ.И.Т., которого Стив опасался куда больше, чем старого, хотел оставить Баки под наблюдением еще на некоторое время. Стив бы запротестовал, но Баки считал, что оно даже к лучшему, и как Стив потом понял, ему самому, не говоря уже о Баки, было совершенно негде жить. Поэтому, когда они на время распрощались и Коулсон увел Баки в охраняемое здание Щ.И.Т.а, Стив направился прямиком к тому, кто наиболее вероятно мог решить его жилищный вопрос.

К Клинту.

Тони предлагал ему целый этаж в Башне Мстителей. Время от времени Стив оставался там на ночь или две, но это место напоминало ультрасовременный отель, пустующий, словно сидишь в ангаре, и к тому же Стив никак не мог до конца свыкнуться с идеей, что за ним будет постоянно наблюдать созданный Старком искусственный интеллект. Ему было некомфортно, и вряд ли бы Баки смог почувствовать себя дома в таких условиях.

В то время как Клинту принадлежал жилой дом в Бруклине. Въезжать там было некуда («Э-э-э, – почесал шею Клинт. – Наверное, потому, что я никогда никого не выселял?»), но он хорошо знал район и мог посоветовать доступные квартиры поблизости. Подходящих вариантов оказалось не так много, но в конце концов Стив остановил свой выбор на квартире с двумя спальнями, необходимым набором удобств и мебели, которая не ощущалась совсем уж чужой. К тому же заселиться можно было прямо сегодня.

Клинт осмотрел ее снайперским взглядом, заверил Стива в наличии достаточного количества слепых зон для Баки и предположил, что тот, вероятно, захочет занять малую спальню. В ней было только одно узкое, открывающее вид на кирпичную стену соседнего здания окно без пожарной лестницы, которая бы сделала его легкой добычей для взломщиков.

– О’кей, – Стив улыбнулся агенту по недвижимости. – Я возьму ее.

Казалось, она хотела что-то возразить, но в итоге ответила только:

– Вы Капитан Америка.

Стив медленно кивнул, не зная, это ли было причиной, отвлекшей ее от главного вопроса.

– Да, это я. Я вырос в Бруклине и теперь хочу сюда вернуться.

– Конечно, – сказала она, посмотрев в сторону будущей комнаты Баки, где Клинт сидел на узком подоконнике и изучал угол обзора. – Что ж, вы справитесь, если хотите именно это.

Она говорила странно, как Наташа, когда он настаивал, что привезет Баки домой. Стив понятия не имел, что эта женщина могла знать о его планах на эту квартиру и почему засомневалась, сдавать ему ее или нет, но ее тон только добавил ему решимости.

– Я уверен, что справлюсь, – вежливо улыбнулся он.

***

Стив занялся меблировкой и декорированием квартиры, как только получил ключи, стараясь перевезти столько своих вещей, сколько получилось отыскать, и покупая новые, чтобы заполнить пробелы. Он долго думал, как обставить спальню Баки, и когда закончил с мебелью — перешел к украшению стен. Везде в квартире он развесил наборы различных фотографий, репродукций картин из их с Баки прошлой жизни, которые хорошо сочетались с чем-то более современным вроде гравюр и постеров. Он готовил комнату Баки полных двенадцать дней и за день до его приезда повесил еще две фотографии: одну Наташа сделала, когда Стив о чем-то спорил с Баки по дороге домой, а на другой был изображен Баки с сестрами. Также Стив повесил три своих скетча – небольшие уличные зарисовки: Манхэттен недалеко от Башни Мстителей; улица, на которой они жили, Стив нарисовал ее по памяти; и еще один набросок, получившийся буквально пару дней назад, — квартал, где стоял дом Клинта.

Приведя Баки домой, Стив буквально ходил за ним по пятам, пока тот исследовал квартиру: открывал ящики, рассматривал все, изучал пространство, чтобы знать, куда наступать и не издавать при этом ни звука. Стив по большей части даже не старался ничего объяснять; Баки знал, что он видел. Если у него возникнут вопросы, он их задаст. Тем не менее, когда Баки зашел в подготовленную для него спальню, Стив не сдержался:

– Я подумал, что тебе понравится эта комната, но если хочешь, можем поменяться.

Баки слегка покачал головой и сразу же направился к окну – рассмотреть те же точки обзора, которые до этого подверг тщательному анализу Клинт, точно так же взгромоздившись на крохотный подоконник. Стив с нетерпением ждал знакомства этих двоих; он спрашивал, и Клинт поклялся, что у него нет никакой истории взаимоотношений с Баки, в отличие от Наташи.

Когда Баки залез обратно, он мельком огляделся и задержался взглядом на фотографиях, висевших возле двери, напротив кровати. Стив замер, почти задержав дыхание, когда Баки подошел, чтобы повнимательнее их изучить. Он долго смотрел на фотографию своих сестер, но затем поднял руку и коснулся рамки той, где были изображены они со Стивом.

– Вдова сделала ее?

Стив кивнул.

Уголки губ Баки дернулись в едва заметной, но уверенной улыбке, и Стиву пришлось отвернуться, чтобы не выдать радости.

– Да, – сказал Баки. – Эта комната подойдет.

***

За пару часов до рассвета Стив полностью проснулся уже со щитом в руке, оказавшись на пути в комнату Баки. Он остановился перед закрытой дверью и только тогда осознал, что его разбудил продолжительный звон бьющегося стекла – не такой, когда разбивается окно, а многократно повторяющийся на протяжении нескольких секунд. Сейчас за дверью было тихо. Стив сделал глубокий вдох и прислушался. Он различил чье-то учащенное дыхание по ту сторону, никаких шорохов или движения, не говоря уже о звуках борьбы. Баки не выпрыгивал из окна, и никто к нему не вламывался.

– Баки? – Стив осторожно постучал в дверь.

– Прости, – ответил тот, и Стив вошел в комнату, оставив щит за дверью.

Баки стоял босиком возле кровати, одетый в треники и фиолетовую футболку Клинта, которую тот, скорее всего, подкинул в шкаф еще две недели назад. Окно оказалось неповрежденным. И только когда Стив пробежался взглядом по комнате, он понял, что стекло разбилось во всех рамках, висящих на стене.

Стив дотянулся до выключателя, и Баки вздрогнул от яркого света, который отразился в осколках на полу. Стив снова осмотрел комнату.

– Мне очень жаль, – сказал Баки, оглядевшись. – Это был не...

Стив посмотрел на рамки, все еще висевшие на стенах. Куски стекла впечатались в обе фотографии и порвали их. Ему стало не по себе оттого, что... что? Что заставило Баки сделать это? Он совсем не выглядел разъяренным или рассерженным. Он выглядел растерянным.

Стив снова взглянул на Баки, и тот покачал головой, нахмурившись.

–Я не знаю, почему я это сделал. Я не хотел. Я все уберу, Стив. Прости меня.

– Все в порядке, – твердо ответил Стив. – Это просто стекло. Стой там, ладно? Я схожу за веником.

Баки сильнее мотнул головой.

– Это сделал я – мне и убирать. Возвращайся в постель.

– Бак, – мягко позвал Стив, глядя на босые ноги Баки и кучу стекла рядом. – Ты не должен...

– Я разбил их, – резко перебил тот. – Я сам все уберу. Прости, что разбудил тебя. Я не... я не хотел.

Стив закрыл рот, кивнул и вышел за дверь, оставив ее открытой, чтобы Баки сам сходил за веником.

Он лежал в кровати, прислушиваясь сначала к звукам уборки, а потом к тишине. Он так и не смог заснуть той ночью, и судя по тому, насколько неестественной была тишина в комнате Баки – он тоже.

Утром Стив обнаружил осколки в мусорке, завернутые в бумажный пакет, вместе с рамками и гвоздиками. Фотографий Стив не нашел, и это обнадеживало: значит, Баки хотел оставить их себе несмотря на то, что повесить на стену было уже чересчур.

Не то чтобы Стив оказался неправ.

***

Баки проводил большую часть дня либо на диване, либо за кухонным столом, с книгой в одной руке и с ручкой – в другой; очевидно, благодаря психиатрам Щ.И.Т.а и их тренингам у него было над чем поработать и что изучить. Стив сидел неподалеку и пытался зарисовать Баки, и все это безумно напоминало их прошлое, когда Стив не мог оторвать взгляда от Баки, уткнувшегося в свои книги. Тот всегда учился лучше него в школе, и не только потому, что Стив постоянно болел.

Когда Стиву стало уже невмоготу, и он заметил, что выражение лица Баки сменилось с сосредоточенного на откровенно угрюмое, то предложил прогуляться. Баки тут же согласился.

Они двинулись в сторону дома Клинта. Стив просто хотел показать, где он находился. Баки не вел себя так, будто за ними следили со снайперской точки обзора, поэтому Стив сделал вывод, что Клинт либо занят, либо просто ушел куда-нибудь. В любом случае, сейчас был не лучший момент для знакомства. Вместо этого они пошли дальше, к Проспект-парку.

Они мало разговаривали, и Стив не находил в этом ничего удивительного. Баки тоже был не особенно разговорчив, когда Стив, Сэм и Наташа нашли его; или когда он помогал закончить ту последнюю миссию против ГИДРЫ; или потом, по дороге домой. Это напомнило Стиву то, как вел себя Баки с Ревущими Коммандос в первые недели после освобождения из лаборатории Доктора Золы.

Глядя, как Баки привыкает к Бруклину, Стив подумал, что ему стало немного лучше. Он все еще был тихим, серьезным и слишком осторожным, но уже не таким отсутствующим и угнетенным. Возможно, те тренинги в Щ.И.Т.е все же пошли ему на пользу. Стив мог довериться тем людям.

Баки почувствовал на себе взгляд, пока они стояли на углу улицы, вернее, просто повернул голову и посмотрел в ответ, будто прекрасно знал, как тайком следил до этого Стив. Такие моменты случались еще в тридцатые, но в те времена Баки обычно не пялился в ответ настолько неприкрыто.

– Смотришь куда-то? – спросил Баки, дернув уголком губ. Он выглядел уставшим, вряд ли ему удалось хоть немного поспать прошлой ночью, тем не менее, его лицо немного преобразилось оттого, что Баки явно это забавляло.

– Просто смотрю, – ответил Стив, опустив голову.

– О вкусах не спорят, полагаю, – Баки покачал головой и отвернулся, не прекращая улыбаться.

Слова звучали до ужаса приглашающе – не само собой разумеющееся разрешение, которое они давали друг другу раньше для того, чего толком не осознавали, а так, словно это был первый настоящий шаг в сторону озвучивания своих мыслей. Эта идея заставила Стива всю дорогу пялиться то на тротуар, то на магазинные вывески, притом каждый раз, когда он поднимал взгляд, Баки смотрел прямо на него. Стив собирался задать ему его же вопрос, когда в десятый раз поднял голову, и заметил, что все внимание Баки сосредоточил на своих ногах. На его лице застыло выражение легкого раздражения, которое тут же исчезло, не отразившись на походке.

Стив резко остановился.

– Что с ногой, Бак?

Баки тоже остановился, глядя на Стива с нечитаемым, сосредоточенным выражением, будто размышлял, соврать ему или что именно соврать – Стив был почти уверен в этом. В конце концов, Баки снова покачал головой и пошел дальше.

– Просто вспомнил о Дугане, перед тем как нас поймали тогда – у него чуть ли не заповедь была: «держи ноги сухими». Всегда ей следовал, даже когда не помнил почему. Всегда...

Стив оцепенел, в этот раз уже не сдерживая порыва схватить Баки за руку – правую, теплую и сильную – Баки стоял слева от него. Понимание пришло еще до того, как они замерли: у Баки была мокрая нога, и это доставляло ему дискомфорт. Почему у него была мокрая нога? Почему Баки пытался привлечь его внимание именно к этой части? Когда Стив заговорил, он смог спросить только:

– Баки, почему у тебя нога в крови?

Но он, разумеется, знал ответ и на это тоже, и раздражение, которое читалось на лице у Баки, говорило ему, что он зря спросил.

– Наступил на осколки прошлой ночью, когда прибирался. Я думал, что хорошо забинтовал, но кровь снова пошла где-то милю назад.

Стив только открыл рот, но Баки не дал ему сказать:

– Она не так сильно болит, все заживет. К тому же у меня все равно бы был полный ботинок крови, если бы мы пошли обратно тогда, так что не имело смысла что-то говорить.

– Баки, если ты поранился...

– Я хотел идти дальше, – перебил Баки, как будто знал, что выиграет этот спор. – С тобой.

Стив снова открыл рот и тут же его захлопнул, не издав ни звука, и обернулся, выискивая взглядом аптеку в паре кварталов отсюда.

– Я куплю тебе еще пластырь, и ты перебинтуешь рану перед тем, как мы пойдем обратно.

– Что если я скажу нет? – прищурившись, спросил Баки. Не с вызовом, а скорее с любопытством. Ему просто хотелось узнать, что произойдет потом.

Стив пожал плечами.

– Тогда я сяду прямо здесь, буду пытаться уговорить тебя сделать то же самое, и посмотрим, кто из нас самый упрямый теперь.

Баки хмыкнул на это и направился к аптеке.

– Ты там все еще любимый клиент, приятель. На милю вокруг.

Стив улыбнулся и оставил последнее слово за Баки.

Только когда они расположились на обочине, до Стива дошло, что Баки поранился во время уборки, а не когда разбил стекло. Он мог раскрошить его металлической рукой, но чтобы добраться до всех рамок достаточно быстро и получить именно тот непрекращающийся звук, разбудивший Стива, ему нужно было бегать туда-сюда, а Баки был босиком. Если бы он торопился настолько сильно, то не стал бы осторожничать и обходить осколки, но когда Стив вошел в комнату, Баки стоял возле кровати на чистом полу, и с ногами у него все было в порядке.

Стив пытался придумать, как выразить словами всю неловкость, когда Баки снял ботинок. От вида окровавленной ступни у Стива из головы вылетело все, кроме мыслей о ней.

***

На часах едва перевалило за двенадцать, когда Стив проснулся той ночью. Реакция была та же: он схватил щит и бросился в комнату Баки. На этот раз его разбудил голос, немного дрожащий, но раздраженный, будто Баки почти рычал.

– Прекрати это, прекрати, прекрати...

Не сомневаясь ни секунды, Стив распахнул дверь и наткнулся взглядом на Баки, который стоял посреди комнаты, как в снегу, окруженный клочками рваной бумаги. Несколько огрызков выпали из его рук, пока Стив наблюдал. У Баки был все тот же недоумевающий вид, но он сказал лишь:

– Прости, только не... прости меня.

Стив осторожно прошел в комнату, совсем забыв про щит в руке. По спине пробежал холодок, когда он посмотрел на обрывки – большинство из них было исписано почерком Баки; его домашняя работа от терапевтов или одна из записных книжек, которую Баки принес из Щ.И.Т.а пару дней назад вместе с другими своими немногочисленными вещами.

Когда Стив снова взглянул на Баки, его плечи вздрогнули, а тело содрогнулось в спазме. У Стива что-то екнуло в животе; он точно знал, так выглядел Баки, пытающийся побороть приступ тошноты. Тот разжал кулаки, и еще до того, как оставшиеся клочки коснулись пола, Стив узнал в них фрагменты фотографий: черно-белую и цветную. Смотреть на свои скетчи, зная, что они наверняка тоже есть среди этой кучи рваной бумаги, Стив не хотел.

– Прости, – шепотом повторил Баки, – Стив, я не хотел, я... они дороги мне, я не знаю, зачем я это сделал. Я не буду... я не хотел.

– Я знаю, – сказал Стив как можно мягче, несмотря на дикую боль в груди, словно от свежего синяка. – Все нормально, Бак. Это просто..., – «просто вещи», он хотел сказать, но они не были простыми вещами. Это была его домашняя работа, его работа, это были лица людей, которых он любил, или по крайней мере людей, которые любили Баки.

– Я все уберу, – тихо ответил Баки. – Сейчас хотя бы пораниться не выйдет.

Стив заметил, что в этот раз Баки помимо пижамных штанов надел пару сникеров. Как будто он был готов к битому стеклу, но это оказалась просто бумага.

– Хорошо, – тихо сказал Стив. – Бак, если ты... если тебе что-то нужно...

– Только веник, – ответил тот. – Я сам возьму. Иди спать, Стив.

Стив какое-то время всматривался в лицо Баки. Тот выглядел измученным, да и только. Стив кивнул и ушел к себе.

***

Утром Баки уселся за кухонный стол с новой стопкой бумаги, с книгами, по которым занимался накануне. Такое хмурое выражение лица Стив первый раз увидел, когда ему было шесть. Баки выглядел как выжатый лимон после второй бессонной ночи и ни разу не взглянул на Стива.

Стив держался от него на расстоянии, сидел на диване, чтобы не попадаться на глаза. Он хотел написать Сэму, спросить совета о полуночных приступах ярости... если это было именно то, чем казалось. Потому что Баки совсем не выглядел разгневанным; каждую ночь он говорил, что не понимал своих поступков, и был ужасно растерян. Могло ли это означать остатки программирования ГИДРЫ? Если да, то почему его цели были настолько несущественными? Или, может, он пытался абстрагироваться ото всех и наказать себя таким образом еще по какой-то причине?

Вряд ли у Сэма найдется ответ на этот вопрос, к тому же Стив не мог вмешиваться. У Баки был личный терапевт. Он получал помощь в Щ.И.Т.е, и завтра у него по плану состоится очередная проверка. Если бы он чувствовал необходимость в дополнительной терапии до этого, у него были контакты, чтобы попросить о ней. Сломанные вещи, пара бессонных ночей – в конце концов, это могла быть просто адаптация. Стив в свое время много чего сломал, пока учился жить с новым телом; может, сейчас таким образом Баки привыкал к свободе.

Стив заставил себя погрузиться в чтение, но провел неопределенное количество времени, просто проглатывая страницу за страницей, даже не стараясь понимать содержания, пока пытался уловить хоть какой-нибудь звук с кухни. Спустя несколько минут Баки начал ворчать и перекладывать книги, и Стив, тряхнув головой, наконец начал читать по-настоящему благодаря этому воодушевляющему шуму на заднем фоне.

Ближе к ланчу Стив поднялся с дивана, потянулся и понял, что с кухни довольно давно не доносилось никаких звуков. Что ж, сейчас он мог наведаться туда в поисках еды, не вызывая подозрений; хотя тишина могла просто говорить о том, что Баки больше не раздражала его работа. Стив достаточно громко протопал на кухню, чтобы не напугать Баки, но остановился на пороге. Тот сидел лицом к двери и практически спал, подперев щеку правой рукой. Левая рука крепко сжимала ручку. Написав несколько слов, Баки замирал, его глаза почти закрывались. Он с трудом открывал их, пару секунд просто смотрел на лист бумаги, потом снова писал что-то, пока веки снова предательски не опускались. Присутствие Стива на пороге оставалось незамеченным, либо его было недостаточно, чтобы полностью разбудить Баки.

Стив тихо попятился в надежде, что Баки удастся немного поспать прямо за кухонным столом. Может, в этом была проблема, и сон в кровати каким-то образом выводил Баки из себя, а кухня виделась ему более безопасным и довольно комфортным местом. Казалось, Баки там было довольно комфортно. Если он мог отдохнуть на залитой солнцем кухне лучше, чем в темной спальне, то Стив не трогал бы его весь день.

Вместо кухни Стив ушел в душ, но даже не успел закрыть за собой дверь, как услышал жуткий грохот и выскочил из ванной как ошпаренный. Шум продолжался ровно до того момента, как он пересек порог кухни, затем разбились остатки стекла, и все стихло. Баки стоял напротив открытого холодильника с одной из металлических решетчатых полочек в руке. Остальные полки, все контейнеры, стоявшие на них, и их содержимое теперь валялись на полу. Пластиковые ящики были с корнем вырваны и сломаны. Пол – усыпан осколками, покореженным металлом и остатками еды. У Стива инстинктивно все сжалось внутри из-за того, сколько всего пропало в порыве этого секундного побоища.

– Баки, – позвал Стив, и это вышло несколько резко.

Баки поморщился и выронил полку. Он не посмотрел на Стива, не извинился, как делал раньше, не объяснил ничего. Он просто стоял среди этого беспорядка, глядя на обломки под ногами, на лужи молока и апельсинового сока.

– Бак, – уже более мягко сказал Стив, пройдя в кухню. – Ты в порядке?

Что-то упало на пол, и Стив увидел, как ручка Баки отскочила от одной из полок и укатилась под стол. Все это время Баки сжимал ее в левой руке.

Он сделал все это одной рукой. Стив попытался посчитать, сколько секунд прошло с того момента, как начался грохот, как быстро Баки должен был двигаться, чтобы так разворотить холодильник. Значит, он не делал этого на автопилоте, подумал Стив, но все время сжимал ручку...

– Баки, – сказал Стив. Сейчас он стоял прямо перед ним, достаточно близко, чтобы протянуть руку и дотронуться до него. – Что произошло?

Баки ничего не ответил и только покачал головой, так и не решившись посмотреть на Стива.

– Тебе нужно отправить меня обратно.

И тогда Стив все-таки взял Баки за руку – за левую, потому что она была ближе, – и развернул его, чтобы заглянуть в глаза. Баки сдвинул ногу, и часть полочек поехала в сторону.

– Я не собираюсь отправлять тебя... черт, Бак, у тебя кровь.

У Баки на щеке красовалась свежая ярко-красная ссадина с кровоточащим порезом в середине, который, вероятно, перерастет в синяк, если не затянется бесследно. Должно быть, Баки вырвал что-то, и оно отскочило ему прямо в лицо, достаточно сильно, чтобы поранить кожу. Стив посмотрел на правую руку Баки и заметил еще несколько порезов, скорее всего, от стекла.

– Ты должен отправить меня обратно, – настаивал Баки, опустив взгляд. – В Щ.И.Т.е есть специальные комнаты.

– Я не собираюсь тебя никуда отправлять, – отчаянно повторил Стив. – Иди сюда, сядь и дай мне взглянуть.

Стив потянул Баки к столу, и тот послушно пошел за ним, безвольно, как тряпичная кукла, что пугало Стива побольше всего остального. Стив усадил его обратно за стол и отвернулся, чтобы взять аптечку, которая, как убеждал Клинт, лежала под раковиной («Никогда не знаешь, когда могут понадобиться пластыри», – сказал Клинт тогда, и так как на тот момент на нем и так было шесть штук, Стив не стал возражать).

Он вытащил дезинфицирующие салфетки. Баки не стал с ним спорить и даже не дрогнул, когда Стив принялся обрабатывать порез у него на щеке.

– Если ты хочешь вернуться в Щ.И.Т., – тихо сказал Стив. – Если не хочешь находиться здесь, или со мной, то...

– Я хочу быть там, где ты, – резко ответил Баки, – я просто не...

– Если хочешь, то оставайся, – твердо сказал Стив. – Закажем что-нибудь на обед и уберем тут все, пока еду не привезли. Я не собираюсь тебя никуда отправлять из-за пары беспорядков. Я вообще не собираюсь тебя никуда отправлять. Никогда, Бак. Ты только вернулся ко мне.

– Что-то вернулось к тебе, – пробормотал Баки, но Стив не удостоил эту фразу ответом, хотя подумал, что же могла сделать ГИДРА, чтобы заставить Баки отреагировать сейчас так.

–Есть идеи, что провоцирует такую реакцию? – тихо спросил Стив, стараясь звучать нейтрально.

Баки покачал головой, а потом замер, когда Стив приложил к его щеке марлевый тампон.

– Просто... когда я почти сплю. Знаешь, когда ты еще не спишь, но уже дремлешь. И потом ты как будто падаешь, и вздрагиваешь, и просыпаешься, а иногда просто засыпаешь. Но на какое-то время ты еще здесь, просто... кемаришь.

Стив кивнул.

Баки пожал плечами.

– Я дремлю, а потом начинается приступ.

***

Баки не отходил от Стива весь оставшийся день. Его могло бы это обрадовать, если бы не понимание, что Баки просто пытался избежать очередного инцидента – Стив не давал ему уснуть. Они вместе навели порядок на кухне – Баки пытался спасти остатки еды из бедлама на полу, и Стив еле переборол в себе такое же желание, сказав, что все в порядке и они приготовят еще. Учитывая, что он заполнил холодильник под завязку пару недель назад, и почти все контейнеры с едой были полными.

Они сделали перерыв, когда привезли тайскую еду, потом поставили остатки обеда в пустой холодильник и продолжили уборку. После этого они отправились в магазин, и Баки молча следовал за Стивом вдоль полок с продуктами, опустив взгляд, убрав руки в карманы и натянув кепку почти на глаза.

Когда они вернулись домой, Баки не мог найти себе места, вскакивал и принимался разминаться каждые пять минут. Пытался не спать таким способом, хотя после двух ночей без сна он еле двигался.

– Тебе лучше спалось в Щ.И.Т.е? – спросил Стив, когда Баки вернулся со своего «променада» по комнате.

– Я не крушил ничего, пока дремал, – пожал он плечами, – удавалось урвать пару часов ночью.

Возможно, все было иначе в полевых условиях, но Стив мог поклясться, что Баки спал всю ночь напролет, если выдавался такой шанс, прежде чем они вернулись в Нью-Йорк. На конспиративной квартире, в отеле, дважды – на заднем сидении фургона, даже на лестничной клетке, Стив видел, как Баки спал в любом месте, когда представлялся шанс.

– Что если я посижу с тобой? – спросил Стив, и Баки метнул в него острый взгляд. Очевидно, это был не тот вопрос, который он ожидал услышать.

– Ты плохо спишь у себя, – отметил Стив, – Так может, ты поспишь на диване, а я побуду здесь, с тобой? Как думаешь, это поможет?

Баки пожал плечами, смутно огляделся, как будто предполагал, что он может разбить или сломать в этот раз, и в итоге сказал:

– По крайней мере ты сможешь остановить меня, если снова случится приступ.

– Конечно, – ответил Стив, понимая, что почти надеется на это. Если бы он увидел, что происходит, то смог бы разобраться во всем и помочь Баки. – Схожу за одеялами, ладно?

Баки кивнул и направился в сторону ванной, в то время как Стив сходил к себе за подушкой и одеялом, вместо того, чтобы забрать их из комнаты Баки. Он не стал ничего говорить по поводу того, что Баки остался в ботинках и пижаме, и тот в свою очередь ничего не сказал про то, откуда Стив принес постель.

Когда Баки наконец устроился, Стив погасил свет и уселся на пол спиной к дивану. Он слушал и ждал. Какое-то время Баки лежал бесшумно и неподвижно, не издавая ни звука – это значило, что он слишком напряжен и сосредоточен, чтобы уснуть. Стив молчал и не двигался, еле слышно дышал и старался сконцентрировать свое внимание на чем угодно, кроме Баки. Вокруг было множество обычных ночных звуков: в здании и у соседей, и если постараться, можно было много чего услышать.

Стив почувствовал, как позади прогнулись подушки, когда Баки сменил позу, пытаясь лечь поудобнее, и заставил себя дышать ровнее, снова сосредоточив внимание на Баки, дыхание которого, конечно же, синхронизировалось с его собственным. Стив едва заметно улыбнулся.

Баки вздрогнул, – Стив напрягся, приготовившись, – но потом замер. Его дыхание сбилось и стало каким-то рваным и слишком глубоким. Он снова очутился на грани со сном и не перешел ее.

Стив выровнял сердцебиение и отвлекся от Баки. Все повторилось еще несколько раз, Баки вздрагивал, и сначала это пугало Стива, во второй раз – скорее расстроило, а потом заставило томиться в ожидании очередного приступа следующие два часа. Баки не мог позволить себе заснуть, несмотря на то, что рядом сидел Стив. Очередная вспышка стала бы своего рода пощадой, но Баки не хотел рисковать.

– Стив? – в итоге позвал Баки.

– Да? – ответил тот, стараясь не звучать усталым или подавленным.

– Не против, если я телевизор включу? – спросил Баки, свернувшись калачиком в углу дивана.

– Звучит неплохо, – Стив подвинулся поближе к Баки и передал ему пульт.

К рассвету Баки улегся так, что практически прижимался боком к Стиву, но полностью расслабиться ему так и не удалось. Стив тоже не сомкнул глаз, оставаясь настороже. Он пообещал Баки, что присмотрит за ним. Он бы не оставил его сейчас.

***

– Пробежка, а потом завтрак? – спросил Стив, когда солнце поднялось достаточно высоко и у них оставалось около пяти часов перед тем, как Баки отправится в Щ.И.Т. — Или завтрак, а потом пробежка?

Баки приподнялся, выключил телевизор и сказал:

– Сначала пробежка.

Стив кивнул и оттолкнулся от дивана. Он помедлил мгновение, когда за Баки закрылась дверь в спальню, ожидая, что сейчас снова раздастся грохот, но потом все-таки отправился одеваться. Баки встретил его у двери в спортивной форме, толстовке с длинным рукавом и перчатке, закрывающей левую кисть. Они вышли, и Баки побрел вслед за Стивом на улицу.

Они начали пробежку с разминочного, легкого темпа, но потом Стив почувствовал, как его тело просыпается, согревается, сбрасывает напряжение прошлой ночи с каждым шагом. Рядом с ним Баки, казалось, тоже поймал свой ритм, и когда Стив бросил на него взгляд, Баки выглядел если не бодрым и счастливым, то по крайней мере более расслабленным, чем был последние несколько дней.

– Как нога? – спросил Стив, когда они направились в сторону дома.

– Все в порядке, – ответил Баки, пробегая мимо, и на этом разговор закончился.

***

Баки подставил ему подножку, чтобы первым добраться до входной двери. Стив подумал, что прикушенный язык и сбитые колени были не такой уж и большой ценой за самодовольную усмешку, которую Баки бросил ему, когда он отпирал замок.

– Вот только за это – ты готовишь завтрак, – сказал Стив, подпихнув Баки в сторону кухни.

– Как будто я бы позволил тебе встать к плите, – фыркнул Баки. – Но так и быть, если хочешь, то можешь нажать кнопку на кофеварке.

С такой подачи Стив настоял на том, чтобы сделать тосты, пока Баки готовил яичницу: они поели прямо за столом, и Баки до сих пор время от времени перекатывался с пятки на носок. Стив видел, что пробежка слегка его разогрела, и он был далек от опасности заснуть ближайшие несколько часов.

– Пойдешь первым в душ? – предложил Стив.

– Я хочу первым перестать нюхать твой пот, так что давай, проваливай с моей кухни, – покачал головой Баки.

– О-о-о, так теперь это твоя кухня, – ответил Стив, но он так широко улыбался, что даже не смог притвориться оскорбленным, просто ушел с глаз долой в душ, когда Баки в шутку стеганул его кухонным полотенцем.

Стив быстро ополоснулся, мысленно представляя, что мог бы сломать Баки, пока он был вне зоны доступа, но за дверью стояла тишина, когда Стив вышел из ванной, обмотав полотенце вокруг бедер. Он остановился в коридоре и прислушался: на кухне Баки что-то тихо напевал, намывая посуду. Стив сам себе покачал головой и позвал:

– Душ свободен! – а потом пошел в свою спальню, чтобы переодеться.

Баки что-то крикнул с кухни в знак подтверждения и через пару мгновений скрылся в ванной.

Стив оделся по-домашнему. Он не предупредил Баки, что отправится сегодня в Щ.И.Т. вместе с ним, не хотел пока раскрывать всех карт, надев уличные вещи. Нужно было подождать, если он хотел быть настолько же полезным, как Коулсон. Так что Стив выбрал джинсы, футболку и худи, которую помогла выбрать Наташа и в которой он не чувствовал себя так, будто находился под прикрытием. Он только закончил завязывать шнурки, когда из ванной донесся грохот.

Не было ни удивления, ни сомнений по поводу того, что там происходило. Единственное, что пришло в голову Стиву в тот момент, – Баки босой. В этот раз он не стал стучать или звать Баки снаружи, он просто вынес дверь плечом. Баки стоял голый, мокрый и остервенело крошил металлическим кулаком осколки разбитого зеркала, упавшего в раковину. Стив не обратил внимания, было ли стекло под ногами, но это едва ли имело значение; Баки сейчас был очень уязвим, и осколки могли срикошетить, если он продолжил бы так яростно их дробить. Поэтому Стив бросился вперед и обхватил Баки за пояс, поднимая того над полом и прижимая спиной к себе. Баки выгнулся в его руках, слепо сопротивляясь, и со всей силы въехал ему затылком в лицо. Из-за этого движения Стив по инерции попятился, не выпуская Баки из рук, сделал несколько шагов назад, и они вместе рухнули на пол в коридоре.

Шок от падения или просто сам факт, что он ударил Стива, заставил Баки сначала замереть, а потом обмякнуть в чужой хватке. Его голова безвольно упала Стиву на плечо. Он теплым, влажным весом накрывал его тело, и в иных обстоятельствах Стив бы тайком насладился ощущениями. Но сейчас он смотрел вниз на ноги Баки и отстраненно думал, что по крайней мере на них не было крови.

– Блядь, Стив, я не хотел, – вымученно сказал Баки. – У меня был отличный день, я не...

– Я знаю, Бак, – прогнусавил Стив.

Он откинул голову назад от звучания своего голоса и только сейчас заметил, что по губам течет кровь. Баки заерзал в его руках, развернувшись и усевшись ему на колени. Он мгновенно изменился в лице и потянулся рукой, чтобы сначала мягко дотронуться до рта Стива, а потом уже более уверенным движением стереть кровь. Стив невольно засмотрелся на то, как она размазалась по пальцам Баки.

– Я ударил тебя, – тихо сказал Баки. – Мне больше нельзя здесь оставаться, Стиви. Я должен вернуться.

Стив мог бы сказать, что разбитый нос ничто по сравнению с тем, как они колотили друг друга в детстве, или что он сам виноват, потому что схватил Баки сзади, и удар вышел случайным. Если бы Баки на самом деле сопротивлялся, он бы нанес куда больше ущерба.

Но, так или иначе, он был прав. Он нуждался в помощи, и, очевидно, здесь, со Стивом ему становилось только хуже.

– Я знаю, – сказал Стив вместо этого, сжав Баки покрепче, чтобы донести свою точку зрения. – Только не думай, что поедешь один.

***

Они приехали на несколько часов раньше, но никто не заставил их ждать. Двое врачей, которые занимались Баки во время его первого визита, встретили их у входа с вооруженной охраной. Когда Стив сурово глянул на них, ребята тут же отступили и всю дорогу держались на расстоянии. Баки вместе с врачами прошел в кабинет на первом этаже, и дверь за ним плотно закрылась. Стив прислонился к дверному косяку и изо всех сил постарался не подслушивать. Охрана двинулась дальше по коридору. Больше никто к ним не подходил.

Стив практически уснул, стоя с открытыми глазами, когда услышал поворот дверной ручки, и тут же отошел на пару шагов. Баки вышел первым и остановился на пороге, будто не ожидал, что Стив останется и дождется его. Прошло всего около двадцати минут.

Стив бросил взгляд на врачей позади, которые выглядели довольно спокойно, а потом посмотрел на Баки и спросил:

– Ну?

– Мы кое-что попробуем, – ответил Баки, не оглядываясь и не делая шага вперед. – Эти ребята говорят, что нет смысла что-либо предпринимать, пока я нормально не высплюсь, поэтому мы выясняли, как это сделать.

Стив кивнул.

– И какой у нас план?

Баки пару секунд молча изучал его, пока выражение лица не сменилось с мрачного на нечто, что Стив расшифровал как раздражение.

– Я же уже говорил тебе, – твердо сказал Стив. – Ты никуда не пойдешь один. Если ты не можешь быть дома со мной, то я останусь здесь с тобой. Я тебя не оставлю.

– У тебя есть дела поважнее, – попытался возразить Баки, но Стив этот тон, типичный знак протеста, научился определять еще задолго до войны.

– Ничего важнее этого. Так что либо пошли меня подальше за вторжение в твою личную жизнь, либо рассказывай, какой у нас план.

– Ваша комната готова, сержант Барнс, – сказал один из врачей. – Почему бы нам всем не пройти наверх? Капитан Роджерс, вы могли бы помочь.

Баки закатил глаза. Он пытался настоять, что ему не нужна помощь Стива, и доктор просто проигнорировал его, сразу обратившись к «начальству».

– С радостью, – ответил Стив, на что Баки покачал головой, но наконец-то сдвинулся с места и направился к лифтам. Стив пошел следом, оставив врачей и охрану позади. Если Баки толком не знал, куда они идут, рано или поздно им кто-нибудь подскажет.

***

К приятному удивлению Стива, комната Баки действительно оказалась комнатой, а не клеткой, и находилась на одиннадцатом этаже. Одну стену полностью заменяло окно. Стив знал, что с обратной стороны они были зеркальными с голубоватым оттенком, так чтобы видимость с соседних зданий была плохой.

– Я уже спал здесь раньше, – объяснил Баки. – Стекло выдержит даже Халка, так что ни выбраться, ни проникнуть снаружи.

Стив кивнул, и тут его взгляд упал на кровать, которая захватила все его внимание. Тяжелая стальная рама была прикручена к полу, и у нее имелись жесткие крепления для ног и рук, и более мягкие – для тела.

– Баки, – осторожно начал Стив.

– Стив, – тут же сказал Баки. – Либо так, либо под препаратами. Я не против креплений, пока они не удерживают мне голову.

– Как раз с ними вы можете помочь, – добавил один из врачей, напомнив о своем присутствии. – Сержанта Барнса нужно наблюдать, пока он обездвижен. Он переломает себе кости раньше, чем крепления, поэтому если он начнет паниковать или вырываться, и его не получится успокоить, то нужен кто-нибудь рядом, чтобы либо освободить его, либо усыпить. Этот человек должен будет принять решение за доли секунды и быть в состоянии контролировать ситуацию до появления подмоги.

– И это должен быть человек достаточно доверенный, чтобы сержант Барнс мог уснуть в его присутствии, – добавил второй врач, многозначительно глянув скорее на Баки, чем на Стива. Стив подумал, что это психолог Баки.

– В таком случае, это я, – согласился он, пока Баки сердито (хотя скорее смущенно и раздраженно) таращился в окно. – Кто-нибудь хочет показать мне, как они работают?

Баки посмотрел на кровать.

– Я знаю как, я покажу. Остальные могут идти.

Психолог кивнул и направился к двери, в то время как второй врач – женщина, — задержалась, чтобы сказать:

– Седативные препараты...

Губы Баки сжались в тонкую линию, и Стив мгновенно вмешался.

– Баки сказал, что лучше крепления, чем седативные, поэтому никаких препаратов. Если нужно будет встать и подвигаться, я дам ему это сделать, и потом мы попробуем снова, когда он будет готов. Насильно спать не уложишь, так ведь?

Женщина примирительно кивнула и сказала:

– Тогда у вас есть еще двадцать четыре часа, прежде чем я начну говорить о крайних мерах. Удачи, сержант.

– Спасибо, – криво усмехнулся Баки. Стив пришел к выводу, что здешние врачи нравились Баки, точно так же, как ему нравился любой другой человек в эти дни; он таким же тоном мог обратиться к Сэму или Наташе.

Когда они остались вдвоем, Баки подошел к двери; он повернул замок, а затем нажал на маленькую кнопку на панели рядом и приглушил свет в комнате. Казалось, свет сквозь окна теперь тоже проникал с трудом, будто солнце заслонили облака, хотя небо оставалось таким же чистым, как и раньше.

– Протокол «Закат», – объяснил Баки, подойдя к небольшому комоду. – Приглушает свет в течение двадцати минут и затемняет окна. Должно помочь мне захотеть спать, хотя я понятия не имею, сколько еще помощи мне для этого понадобится.

– Хорошая идея, так или иначе, – согласился Стив и поймал аккуратно сложенную одежду, которую Баки бросил ему.

– Пижама, – сообщил Баки перед тем, как снять собственную рубашку, – важная часть гигиены сна.

– Я думал, я должен следить, – ответил Стив, в то время как Баки, натянув обычную голубую футболку, нагнулся, чтобы развязать шнурки.

– Сколько ты спал за последние трое суток? Часов шесть? – взглянул на него Баки. — Если так настаиваешь на пребывании здесь, то я настаиваю на том, чтобы ты поспал. Вряд ли ты не проснешься, если я начну буянить, к тому же тогда ты достаточно быстро среагировал, учитывая, что тебя никогда не было рядом.

После этого Баки резко опустил взгляд, и Стив прекрасно понимал, что он сделал это не потому, что смотрел на ботинки.

– Думаешь, есть какая-то связь? – спросил Стив, бросил одежду на кровать и принялся раздеваться.

Баки дернул плечами, но взгляда так и не поднял.

– Может, это не случайность. Если бы я только мог связать твое присутствие с нормальным сном, это уже было бы шагом вперед.

Стив оставил последнее слово за Баки и не стал спрашивать, почему тот не попросил его оставаться рядом раньше. Они обсудят это в другой раз.

Баки закончил переодеваться, подошел к кровати и свалился на нее мертвым грузом. Стиву пришлось вытянуть свои вещи из-под Баки и положить куда-нибудь в другое место, прежде чем заняться креплениями. В комнате стало намного темнее, мягкий теплый свет заливал пространство.

– Сначала лодыжки, – распорядился Баки, приподнявшись на локтях и положив правую ногу рядом с креплениями.

Они представляли из себя электромагнитные скобы с отключающей красной кнопкой на внешней стороне. Стив посмотрел на остальные держатели, на то, с какой стороны находились кнопки на них, мысленно уже продумывая самый эффективный вариант отключения всех четырех. Сначала правое запястье, потом обе лодыжки, левое запястье – в последнюю очередь, так как Баки будет сложно освободить его.

Стив открыл скобу, и Баки устроил в ней лодыжку; внутренняя поверхность была мягкой и гладкой. Сами крепления составляли всего шесть дюймов в ширину, хотя Баки все равно мог вырваться, если сконцентрировать силу в нужном месте – вероятно, на верхнем крае. Стив отогнал образ, где Баки ломает ногу, потому что ему не удалось достаточно быстро освободить его, и защелкнул скобу, нажав на зеленую кнопку, чтобы активировать магнитный фиксатор. Баки невольно подвигал ногой и удовлетворенно поворчал – он немного расслабился, уверенный в надежности своих оков.

– Ты их раньше не использовал, – догадался Стив, обойдя кровать, чтобы открыть скобу для левой лодыжки. Он посмотрел вниз и заметил на полу металлическую стружку, там, где кровать крепилась к полу. Ее установили здесь только сегодня, возможно, несколько минут назад.

– Нет, раньше тут стояла обычная койка, хотя я большую часть времени спал на полу, – Баки указал головой в сторону затемненного окна, и Стив смог легко его представить, лежащего вплотную к стеклу, под одеялом, подложив левую руку под голову.

Он понимающе кивнул и открыл скобу для левого запястья. Эта изнутри была не такой, как все: не было прокладки, и виднелись открытые электрические контакты.

– Бак? Ты знаешь, что это такое?

Баки посмотрел на скобу, задержался на ней взглядом, но потом отвернулся.

– Да. Не знал, что у них это есть. Впрочем, так даже лучше.

– Что это?

Баки не спешил совать кисть туда.

– Отключает руку, если давление будет слишком сильным. В основном для того, чтобы я не сломал себе плечо. И, возможно, кровать.

Стив проследил взглядом блестящий металл и потертую красную звезду на плече Баки. Там, должно быть, еще оставались настоящие кости, и он не хотел думать, что будет, если Баки их сломает.

– Ты как, не против? – трех скоб хватало, чтобы обездвижить Баки, или они бы могли придумать, как отключить эту...

– Все нормально, – ответил Баки, но вместо того, чтобы положить руку в крепление, сел на постели. Стив убрал руки от скобы подальше и немного отклонился. Баки только покачал головой. – Иди сюда.

Стив приблизился, и Баки потянул его за футболку, подцепив ее металлическими пальцами. Впервые за несколько десятков лет они снова носили одинаковую форму. Стив подался вперед вслед за движением, усаживаясь на край кровати и прижимаясь бедром к бедру Баки. Тот мягко, но настойчиво притянул его к себе, пока Стив не обхватил Баки крепко двумя руками.

Баки уткнулся лицом в изгиб его шеи, и Стив начал поглаживать его по спине, вверх и вниз. Рано или поздно это его успокоит. Стив резко замер, когда почувствовал, что по шее ощутимо и явно не просто так мазнули губы. Баки не ослабил объятий, только повернул голову, чтобы не касаться Стива, и сказал:

– Мой психиатр говорит, жизнь – это то, что происходит, пока ты занят тем, что пытаешься все наладить.

Стив все думал, чувствует ли Баки, как колотится его сердце. Ему самому казалось, что он ощущает стук под ладонью, но, возможно, это было просто эхо крови, которая пульсировала у него под кожей.

– Бак?

Это не стало полной неожиданностью. Баки бы сказал ему еще давным-давно, если бы знал, что у него не было шанса. Так что надежда внутри Стива забилась по новой, когда он узнал, что Баки жив. Последние несколько дней и еще раньше, когда они оба были на задании, казалось, Баки хотел о чем-то поговорить. Просто Стив не ожидал, что Баки сделает это сейчас. Вот так.

С другой стороны, неделю назад Сэм выдал нечто похожее о том, что после всего пережитого не стоит ждать подходящего момента.

– Иди ко мне, – Баки приподнял голову, не выпуская Стива. Поэтому все, что ему нужно было сделать, – это повернуться и, после стольких лет, наконец поцеловать Баки.

Баки поцеловал его в ответ. Возможно. Стив не был уверен, что сможет сдержаться и сохранить поцелуй настолько нежным и невесомым. Их губы соприкоснулись и двигались неуловимо, еле заметно. Стив первым мягко лизнул губы Баки, потом снова и снова, пока те не открылись навстречу и он не скользнул языком внутрь. Баки тихо вздохнул, впуская Стива, и резко дернулся в его руках.

Стив отстранился, чтобы посмотреть в широко распахнутые глаза Баки, и слегка улыбнулся.

– Нет. Не спим.

Баки улыбнулся в ответ, сейчас он выглядел как никогда уставшим и сонным.

– Уверен? Может, стоит проверить?

Стив послушно наклонился и снова его поцеловал, прикусив нижнюю губу вместо того, чтобы ущипнуть. Баки в очередной раз дернулся, но только чтобы сильнее прижаться к нему, лизнуть его язык, в отместку прихватить зубами губы. Когда они отстранились друг от друга – отдышаться, Стив откинулся на ноги Баки, позволив ему держать себя, потому что сам он был не в состоянии.

В комнате почти наступила темнота, хотя постепенно угасающий свет помог глазам привыкнуть достаточно хорошо, чтобы Стив заметил внимательный взгляд Баки и его широкую улыбку.

– Если мы собираемся продолжать, то я включаю свет и освобождаю твои ноги, – сказал Стив.

Баки помог ему сесть и притянул к себе, чтобы снова обнять.

– Я устал. Я просто... Док пропихивал мне всякую фигню про нерешительность, и это было моей главной задачей первые несколько дней. Но потом вышло, что я более невменяемый, чем думал, и решил пока не торопиться. Но я не могу тебя отпугнуть, так что все хорошо.

Стив рассмеялся.

– Стрельба меня не отпугнула, Бак. И погром вряд ли сможет. Давай, ложись.

Стив заставил себя отпустить Баки и слегка его подтолкнул. Баки вздохнул и улегся на спину, положив левую руку в скобу. Стив активировал ее и подошел с другой стороны, чтобы пристегнуть правую руку.

– Подушка в порядке? – спросил он, и Баки кивнул в ответ.

– Сначала одеяло, потом ремни.

Стив кивнул и натянул одеяло на Баки, укрыв ноги, но оставив руки открытыми, чтобы потом застегнуть ремни поверх бедер, пояса и груди. Баки бы понадобилось достаточно много времени, чтобы вырваться из них – Стив успеет освободить его прежде, чем он себя покалечит.

– А мне где спать? – спросил Стив, оглянувшись.

– Можешь помогать держать меня или устроиться на полу. Выбирай, – зевнул Баки.

Стив помедлил, но потом забрался на постель и сел у изголовья рядом с подушкой, откинувшись спиной на стену и согнув ноги над левой рукой Баки.

– Так нормально? – спросил он.

Баки повернул голову и подтянулся к нему еще на пару дюймов, что позволяли крепления. Стив подсел немного ближе, пока Баки не прижался лбом к его бедру. Он услышал, как Баки вздохнул, его тело расслабилось настолько, что, казалось, практически просочилось сквозь матрас.

– Бак? – позвал Стив, но тот уже спал.

***

Стив планировал бодрствовать той ночью и приглядывать за Баки, но когда он в следующий раз открыл глаза, комнату заливал яркий утренний свет – затемнение пропало с окон. Рука Стива лежала на голове Баки, а пальцы запутались в мягких прядях.

– Стив? Стив, мне нужно встать.

Стив подорвался на кровати, как ужаленный, и тут же бросился отключать крепления. Первым освободил левое запястье — ошибка, нужно было сначала освободить правое.

Баки начал смеяться.

Стив замер в недоумении, а Баки все не унимался. Он откровенно ржал. Встряхнув рукой, чтобы высвободиться из скобы, он закрыл лицо и приоткрытый рот, продолжая хохотать.

– Господи боже, твое лицо, – еле выговорил он. – Стиви, я сейчас обоссусь, если не прекратишь так смотреть.

Стив хмыкнул и отстегнул поперечные ремни, а потом скобы на лодыжках. Баки сам освободил правое запястье. Скатившись с кровати, он чмокнул Стива в губы и убежал в ванную. Стив так и остался стоять, глядя, как Баки закрыл за собой дверь, но в итоге очнулся от ступора и принялся за дело. Собрал с пола вещи и выудил из кармана джинсов телефон, чтобы обнаружить, что уже давно за полдень. Они с Баки проспали порядка шести часов, и это можно было считать за здоровый, полноценный сон для них обоих. Неудивительно, что Баки чувствовал себя лучше.

Когда Стив почти переоделся, Баки вышел из ванной. Остановившись перед ним, он неспешно и тепло оглядел его с ног до головы, и именно тогда Стив понял – между ними что-то изменилось этим утром. Больше не запрещалось смотреть; смотреть теперь можно было открыто или специально; с перспективой перейти со взглядов к действиям в самом ближайшем будущем.

Стив посмотрел на Баки в ответ, исследуя такое знакомое со всех сторон тело в незнакомом ранее свете.

На комоде завибрировал телефон. Баки раздраженно что-то проворчал и отошел, чтобы проверить. Стив почувствовал, как горят щеки, когда вспомнил, что вокруг них, оказывается, есть еще целый мир и другие люди. Он закончил переодеваться, краем глаза подглядывая за читающим сообщение Баки.

– Нужно навестить дока, – сказал Баки и принялся стягивать майку. Стив постарался пялиться теперь уже не так открыто. – У меня есть где-то сорок пять минут, – теперь Баки сбросил штаны, и Стив невольно перевел взгляд на кровать, размышляя, сколько они смогут успеть за это время. Как оказалось, мало, так что Стив стремительно отмел эти мысли.

Не здесь. Не под надзором врачей и не в кровати со смирительными ремнями.

– Сходим до кафе, перекусим перед консультацией? – спросил Баки.

– С удовольствием, – ответил Стив, подперев стену, пока Баки заканчивал переодеваться.

***

Через сорок три минуты Баки мягко, но настойчиво вытолкнул Стива из главного входа.

– Посмотрим, может, удастся все уладить и я смогу вернуться вечером домой.

Один только факт, что Баки назвал их квартиру домом, каким-то образом успокоил Стива, и он перестал переживать о предстоящем возвращении туда в одиночку.

– Если заглянут ребята с инструментами и желанием установить в моей комнате крепления, впусти их, о'кей?

– Только если они предъявят документы, – ответил Стив, и Баки поморщился. Очевидно, у него в голове возникли те же образы, что и у Стива, учитывая их ситуацию.

– Да, не забудь потребовать. А теперь иди, я позвоню, если не смогу вернуться... чтобы ты вместо этого пришел ко мне, хорошо?

Стив кивнул, пожал Баки руку, опасаясь целовать его в таком публичном месте, и ушел.

***

В квартире было очень тихо. Прошло всего три дня с приезда Баки, но те недели, что Стив провел здесь в одиночестве, готовясь встречать его, ощущались как совершенно другая эпоха жизни. Комнаты отвечали ему эхом.

Стив покачал головой и отправился убирать осколки – они так и оставили их там, Стив настоял, хотел как можно быстрее отвезти Баки в Щ.И.Т.. Он сходил на кухню за щеткой и бумажным пакетом, стараясь не думать о том, что практически вся помощь от Щ.И.Т.а для Баки заключалась в комнате на одном из последних этажей и смирительной койке. Может быть, Баки бы чувствовал себя лучше в Башне Мстителей; может, это все ностальгия Стива по Бруклину, из-за которой он выбрал место, где Баки не был в безопасности. Может, Стив зря заставил пройти его через все это. Если бы они сразу отправились на Манхэттен, Баки был бы сейчас в порядке: под присмотром Джарвиса в самой высокой комнате с непробиваемым окном.

Стив с трудом оборвал себя на мысли и принялся собирать осколки стекла в пакет, но случайно посмотрел на аптечный шкафчик и замер. Зеркало висело на обеих дверцах, закрепленное в металлической рамке. Сейчас в этой рамке не было даже крохотного кусочка, даже в уголках, откуда их вытащить было довольно проблематично. Чтобы начисто выбить остатки зеркала из рамы, застрявшие там после первого удара, понадобились бы либо время, либо невероятная сила. При этом Стив слышал один-единственный удар и через пару секунд вынес дверь в ванную. Даже деревянный композит за зеркалом висел без единой царапинки.

Стив на пробу ударил кулаком по дверце шкафчика, и она тут же треснула. Когда он ворвался в ванную, Баки уже крошил осколки в раковине. Каким образом он выбил зеркало из дверцы, не повредив ее? Как ему удалось это сделать, не помяв хрупкой деревяшки?

Для акта неосознанной, неконтролируемой агрессии удар был на удивление аккуратным. Стив прокручивал это в голове, пока прибирался, но так и не смог сделать никакого четкого вывода. Он точно знал, что Баки не хотел этого. Он совершенно точно не контролировал себя в тот момент. Если все происходило так из-за какого-то остаточного программирования ГИДРЫ... Стив не знал, что это значит. Он сосредоточился на том, чтобы убрать все осколки, почистить их зубные щетки и вымыть пол. В конце Стив проверил, не осталось ли следов крови в коридоре, и в этот момент в дверь постучали.

Стив посмотрел в глазок, прежде чем открыть, и увидел большое четкое изображение удостоверения Щ.И.Т.а – Гектор Грэй. Жилищные услуги. Стив открыл дверь, и Гектор с парой коллег прошли в квартиру. Все трое были в рабочей форме и с бейджами, двое держали ящики с инструментами, а Грэй – сумку с ноутбуком.

– Капитан Роджерс? – поздоровался он, держа извещение подрядчика с подписью Баки внизу, тот же аккуратный каллиграфический почерк, который Стив помнил с детства. – Мы здесь, чтобы установить крепления в комнате сержанта Барнса.

***

Баки вернулся вскоре после того, как Гектор и его ребята собрали инструменты и отбыли в офис, оставив после себя новую проводку, укрепленный пол в спальне и кровать с металлической рамой. Стив набросал поверх нее подушки и одеяло, под которым недавно Баки спал в гостиной, и притащил из другой комнаты кресло. Охрана в доме отсутствовала; Стив должен был всегда быть настороже, чтобы не заснуть и приглядывать за Баки.

– Стив, я дома! – раздался голос из коридора, и Стив на мгновение прижался лбом к спинке кресла, чтобы спрятать счастливую улыбку.

– Я здесь, Бак! – крикнул он в ответ. Повернув голову, он увидел Баки на пороге. – Все хорошо?

Баки кивнул и огляделся.

– Пойдем, – сказал он. – Время еще детское.

Они вышли в гостиную, и Баки тут же плюхнулся на диван с пультом в руке.

– Как все прошло? – спросил Стив, усевшись рядом. Баки слегка придвинулся к нему.

– Никто не может понять, что за херня со мной происходит. Еще слишком рано ставить диагнозы, док толком не знает, что посоветовать, кроме как продолжать спать.

Стив кивнул, наблюдая, как Баки листает на экране список документальных фильмов про природу.

– Гигиена сна? – улыбнулся он.

– Гигиена сна, – ответил Баки и прижался к Стиву, когда начался первый эпизод про космос.

***

– Стив, – запротестовал Баки, когда Стив укутал его со всех сторон одеялом, застегнул ремни, а сам устроился в кресле рядом с кроватью. – Ну же, Роджерс. Я тут околею. Иди сюда.

– Я включу обогревать, если ты замерз, Бак, – твердо сказал Стив. – Засыпай. Я рядом.

– Я тебя не вижу.

– С закрытыми глазами никакой разницы... о боже, – Стив резко замолк. – На чью из наших мам я сейчас похож?

– На обеих, – хмыкнул Баки. – Стив. Ну давай, ляг рядом.

– Я выспался на сегодня, Бак. Вряд ли получится снова заснуть. Собственно, как и спокойно последить за тобой.

Тем не менее, Стив поднялся с места и подвинул кресло так, что теперь он сидел прямо у изголовья, по правую сторону от Баки. Он взял его за руку, переплетя пальцы, и прижался щекой к тыльной стороне ладони.

– Так лучше?

– Может быть, – вздохнул Баки.

– Если не готов ко сну, можем вернуться на диван.

– Все нормально, – Баки покачал головой и сжал руку Стива. – Просто немного попинаюсь.

Стив повернул голову и поцеловал костяшки пальцев Баки.

– Пинайся сколько влезет, Бак. Я здесь.

– Ты это сейчас так говоришь, — пробубнил Баки, его голос уже звучал немного сонно. — Как-то прохладно здесь, да?

Стива немного передернуло, когда Баки это сказал, и он снова сжал его руку. Может, это была просто сила убеждения, но Стиву стало не на шутку зябко, хоть пару секунд назад казалось, что в квартире довольно тепло.

– Я, пожалуй, правда включу обогреватель, – предложил он.

– Лучше сам погрей меня, – настаивал Баки. – Мне холодно.

– Ну, мне тоже нежарко, так что толку мало. Пойду принесу еще одеяло, хорошо?

– Ты вроде как не должен оставлять меня одного, – все так же сонно бормотал Баки. – Должен оставаться рядом.

– Я мигом, – ответил Стив, почувствовав, что Баки начал дрожать; он поерзал под ремнями, пытаясь закутаться в одеяло, и это напомнило Стиву, как на войне Баки и остальные его ребята безуспешно пытались согреться на тонких подстилках. Стив мог поклясться, что в этот раз он чувствовал холод, одолевший Баки, каждой клеточкой своего тела. Комната в один момент буквально превратилась в морозилку.

На миг Стив подумал, что рабочие, установившие кровать и укрепившие пол, каким-то образом повредили проводку и тем самым нарушили обогревательную систему.

Так или иначе, им нужны были одеяла. Сначала согреть Баки, а потом уже все остальное.

Стив встал с кресла, снова сжав руку Баки, и наклонился, чтобы заглянуть ему в глаза.

– Бак? Я сейчас вернусь, подожди минутку, ладно?

– Какого хрена здесь так холодно? – Баки вздохнул, но открыл глаза и кивнул.

– Не знаю, но сейчас будет лучше, – пообещал Стив. – Я скоро.

Он поцеловал Баки и быстро направился к двери. Он почти запнулся о порог – выйдя в коридор, он почувствовал, будто попал в лето по сравнению с морозом в спальне.

Стив поспешил к себе, но он едва ли успел сделать несколько шагов, когда дверь в комнату Баки резко захлопнулась. Он остановился посреди коридора.

– Баки? – позвал он и осторожно двинулся обратно.

Это не мог быть Баки. Баки просто физически не мог закрыть дверь, и он определенно не мог выстудить спальню до такой степени, чтобы Стив вышел и оставил его одного.

Если бы в квартире находился кто-то еще, они бы заметили. Баки бы ни за что не позволил Стиву обездвижить его, если бы не был уверен, что они одни в квартире и им ничего не угрожает.

Если это был не Баки и кроме них в квартире больше никого не было...

– Нет! – заорал Баки, больше озлобленно, чем испуганно. Стив бросился в гостиную, где оставил у дивана щит, а затем – в комнату Баки, куда ворвался, просто выбив дверь.

Внутри было жутко холодно и темно, однако Стив сумел разглядеть Баки. Тот изо всех сил вырывался из креплений, но потом откинул голову в сторону, словно что-то ударило его по лицу, заставив замолчать.

– Баки! – Стив кинулся к нему, держа щит перед собой и направляя его туда, где должно было находиться нечто. Воздух над кроватью Баки был морозным. Стив ничего не смог разглядеть, но совершенно точно почувствовал, что его щит врезался во что-то плотное и отбросил это в сторону.

А потом он почувствовал, как нечто, витавшее по комнате, переключило свое внимание на него.

Стив закрыл Баки собой, прикрыв их головы щитом, когда оно набросилось на него со спины. Тяжелое, распластавшееся леденящей массой вдоль позвоночника, словно его накрыло плотной толщей воды. В то же время кожу будто пронизывали острые шипы, как внезапно обрушившийся град. Стив напрягся, чтобы не придавить Баки, но потом в какой-то момент понял, что тот под ним вовсе не шевелится. Это существо будто пыталось пробраться под щит, пытаясь достать до своей цели.

Стив замахнулся щитом и рассек им воздух в том месте, где, казалось, находилось это существо.

– Теперь я знаю, кто ты, – рявкнул он, стараясь звучать как можно более устрашающе. – Я не дам тебе снова его обидеть. Убирайся!

Давление и холод исчезли чуть ли не раньше, чем он закончил говорить, и Стив опустил щит. Он склонился над Баки, трясущимися руками расстегивая ремни и крепления.

– Мы уходим, – сказал Стив, и только сейчас заметил, что Баки все так же неподвижен. – Бак? Оно ранило тебя?

Тот медленно сел на постели, помотал головой и подвигал челюстью, как если бы его ударили кулаком. Облегчение нахлынуло волной, Стив почти навалился на Баки и крепко его поцеловал, ощущая, как напряжение медленно уходит из тела.

Теперь они в безопасности. Баки в безопасности. По крайней мере сейчас.

– Прости меня, я не должен был уходить.

Баки снова помотал головой, и Стив подвинулся, освободил его лодыжки, затем встал и включил свет.

– Давай, вставай и одевайся, мы не останемся здесь сегодня.

– Стив, – позвал Баки, когда он повернулся к нему спиной, чтобы поднять щит. Стив обернулся. – Твои вещи. У тебя вся спина в клочья.

Значит, это не просто в комнате прохладно. Стив завел руку за спину и нащупал разорванную ткань рубашки и длинные продольные разрезы на джинсах.

– Ладно, – ответил он. – Ты переодевайся первый, потом пойдем ко мне. Больше я с тебя глаз не спущу.

Баки кивнул и мгновением спустя уже стоял у шкафа, натягивая свою привычную одежду: темные джинсы и пару темных рубашек. Затем они молча прошли в комнату Стива, где он тут же включил свет. Он отдал свой щит Баки, пока раздевался, и тот стоял с ним совершенно неподвижно, будто впервые держал в руках.

Стив бросил вещи на кровать рваной стороной кверху и сфотографировал их, перед тем как надеть другие. Потом повел Баки из комнаты, так и не забрав у него щит, чтобы обуться и как можно скорее уйти отсюда. Стив захватил также кобуру для щита, чтобы повесить его за спину, ключи, кошелек и проверил, не забыл ли телефон.

– Все взял? – спросил он у Баки. – Не знаю, когда мы сможем сюда вернуться.

Когда Баки посмотрел в сторону своей комнаты, Стив добавил:

– Я схожу с тобой. Возьмем все, что тебе нужно.

Тогда Баки решительно кивнул, и Стив последовал за ним, практически наступая ему на пятки, идя как можно ближе, чтобы в любой момент он смог его прикрыть. Баки подошел к прикроватной тумбочке и достал что-то из верхнего ящика. Стив услышал звук надрывающейся защитной пленки, и затем Баки подошел к нему, держа в руках конверт. Внутри лежали фотографии: одна цветная, аккуратно склеенная из кусочков, на которой были изображены они с Баки, за ней лежало еще одно фото и несколько свернутых пополам листов, также тщательно склеенных из мелких обрывков.

– Ну вот, – сказал Баки, убирая конверт во внутренний карман куртки. – Теперь можно идти.

Стив взял Баки за руку, и они покинули квартиру, выключив за собой свет и закрыв дверь.

Стив не хотел возвращаться в Щ.И.Т. и уж тем более не хотел идти к Тони, собственно, как и в какой-либо отель или что-то такое же незнакомое. В итоге они направились к дому Клинта. На полпути Баки позвал:

– Стив?

Стив резко остановился, развернулся и уставился на Баки. Тот все еще выглядел слишком бледным и растерянным.

– Ты случайно... – начал Баки, подбирая слова. Стив терпеливо ждал. – Ты случайно ничего не видел? Я правда был пристегнут?

Стив открыл было рот, но Баки опустил взгляд, и тогда он схватил его за плечи, крепко сжал и уверенным голосом ответил:

– Да, Бак. Я видел это. И да, ты был пристегнут. Это было нечто, Баки. Не ты. Это был не ты сегодня, и я подозреваю, что тогда это тоже был не ты. Я прав? Все те вещи, это ведь был не ты?

– Нет, – Баки беспомощно поднял руки, растерянность в его лице сменилась смущением, и Стива накрыло чудовищной нежностью, еще более отчаянной, чем в тот раз, когда он вытащил Баки из лаборатории доктора Золы. – Я не думаю... что это был я? Ты уверен, что в этот раз это был не я?

– Это физически не мог быть ты, Бак, – настаивал Стив, понимая, что разговаривает с Баки почти тем же тоном, что и с... чем бы оно ни было. – И я не считаю, что ты разбил то зеркало. И что это ты разворотил холодильник, и уж точно не ты порвал те фотографии, чтобы потом их тщательно склеить обратно. Или разбил те рамки, порезавшись во время уборки. Я считаю, что в нашей квартире привидение или что-то в этом роде. И это привидение пыталось разыгрывать тебя, и думаю, сегодня, когда мы не дали ему возможности выкинуть очередной трюк, оно разозлилось.

– Это был не я, – сказал Баки, нахмурившись. – Стив, я не... Это был не я.

– Это был не ты, Баки. Ты не сделал ничего плохого. Ты не сумасшедший.

– Там никого не было. Я подумал, должно быть... Я подумал, что просто не помню. Я часто не могу правильно вспомнить, и тогда я тоже решил...

– Ты хотел мне объяснить, так ведь? – спросил Стив. Он помнил первую ночь. «Это был не...», – сказал Баки тогда, но не смог закончить предложение – «это был не я». Он также пытался сказать «я не делал этого» вчера, когда призрак разбил зеркало.

– Прости меня, Баки, – Стив почувствовал себя жутко виноватым, понимая, что оставил Баки переживать все это в одиночку. – Я должен был догадаться. что это не мог быть ты.

– Это был не я, – уже увереннее повторил Баки, потом он вдруг резко развернулся и пошел обратно в сторону их квартиры. – Это был не я, и я доберусь до этой твари, и я...

Стив едва успел схватить Баки за руку и дернуть на себя.

– Нет. Баки, мы не знаем, как бороться с этим существом... возможно, ему не нравится щит и когда на него кричат, но мы не можем его увидеть и понятия не имеем, как его уничтожить. Мы отступим на этот раз, а завтра все узнаем и вернемся.

– Обещаешь? – потребовал Баки, все еще прижимаясь к Стиву. – Завтра? Я не дам этой гребаной штуке поднять меня с кровати еще хоть один гребаный раз.

– Завтра, обещаю, – ответил Стив, в глубине души надеясь, что сможет убедить Джейн Фостер помочь им и выяснить, какая из сверхъестественных наук даст им оружие против невидимого призрака, играющего свои злодейские трюки. – А пока давай проверим, дома ли Клинт.

***

Клинт открыл им дверь спустя пару минут после того, как Стив в нее постучал, и сказал:

– Когда ты говоришь, что у тебя в квартире привидение, ты имеешь в виду...

– Что там привидение, – повторил Стив, гадая, не является ли эта фраза очередным эвфемизмом для чего-нибудь еще и не оказалось ли смс, которое он отправил Клинту, чудовищно неоднозначным. Было же множество телешоу о попытках поймать призрака, и Стив считал, что достаточно хорошо усвоил терминологию. – Я думаю, что у нас завелось привидение, что-то вроде злого духа. И, кажется, оно невзлюбило Баки.

Клинт перевел взгляд со Стива на Баки и сказал:

– Здорово, Барнс. Э-э-эм. В общем, я порылся у себя и... у меня нет стрел для духов, они же должны быть из железа, так? Или соли? Серебро не подходит, серебро для других ребят...

– Клинт, – перебил Стив, прежде чем тот начал перечислять взрывчатые вещества. – Я бы хотел избежать порчи имущества хотя бы до тех пор, пока мы не разберемся, с чем имеем дело. Сейчас мы просто ищем место, где сможем переночевать.

– А, ну да, – Клинт оглянулся, видимо, оценивая пригодность своей квартиры для чего-то еще помимо склада для оружия. — Конечно, да, дайте мне минуту.

Он умчался куда-то, но вернулся так же быстро, как и обещал.

– Простите, заходите, тут такой беспорядок. Проходите.

Клинт снова исчез на просторах квартиры, когда Стив шагнул за порог, а Баки молчаливой тенью последовал за ним, заперев дверь. Клинт в это время пытался навести хотя бы видимость порядка, убирая коробки из-под пиццы, бутылки пива и прочий мусор с журнального столика.

Его пес, Лаки, стоял возле дивана. Он подошел к Стиву, виляя хвостом, но потом опасливо замер на полпути, это значило, что он заметил Баки. Стив сделал шаг в сторону, чтобы не мешать обзору, и посмотрел на Баки, настроение которого в точности совпадало с поведением Лаки – во всем сквозили недоверчивость и осторожность.

Они так и стояли, замерев и глядя друг на друга, пока Клинт бегал на кухню, чтобы выкинуть мусор, а потом в спальню. Стив тоже не двигался, наблюдая за этой игрой в гляделки.

– Вот эти, кажется, чистые, – оповестил Клинт, вернувшись с подушками, одеялами и комплектом розовых простыней. – Они... тут такой прикол с Наташей по поводу... в общем, чистые, – повторил он, сунув белье в руки Стиву. – Барнс, поможешь с диваном? Он раскладывается.

Стив рассмотрел слова «мой маленький пони» поверх мультяшных животных.

Баки последовал за Клинтом в гостиную, и Лаки втиснулся между ними, загораживая своего хозяина от чужака. Они быстро отодвинули диван от стены и расправили его, превратив в двуспальную кровать.

– Э-э-э. Пардон, чипсы, – пробубнил Клинт, стряхивая крошки на пол. Лаки проскользнул мимо его ног, чтобы развалиться на постели, снова между Клинтом и Баки. Клинт так и не обратил внимания на взаимное напряжение между этими двумя. – Лаки обычно спит на диване, но если начнет донимать, я могу забрать его к себе. Никаких проблем.

Баки присел на корточки и выставил вперед правую руку, чтобы Лаки понюхал. Стив по инерции придвинулся ближе, несмотря на то, что Баки всегда любил собак, а те, в свою очередь, как правило, любили его. Сейчас Клинт тоже за ними наблюдал. Он немного дернул плечами, когда Лаки широко лизнул предложенную ладонь и подошел ближе, чтобы его могли погладить.

– Хороший пес, – чуть хрипло пожурил Баки, почесывая грудь Лаки, в то время как тот нырнул ему под руку, понюхал, а потом лизнул лицо. – Да, хороший мальчик, рад познакомиться.

– Наташа говорит с ним по-русски, – сказал Клинт. – Его прежние хозяева... они говорили по-русски.

Баки скользнул рукой с груди к лапе, пропуская шерсть между пальцами.

– Они сделали это с ним?

Он не стал показывать на отсутствующий глаз или другие шрамы, но было понятно, что он имел в виду.

– Да, – ответил Клинт. – Он пытался защитить меня. И этим ребятам не понравилось такое независимое решение.

Баки придвинулся ближе к собаке и медленно поднял левую руку. Лаки лизнул и ее тоже. Баки что-то сказал ему на русском, потом взглянул на Клинта:

– Пусть останется тут. Все нормально.

Клинт кивнул.

– О'кей. Э-э-э-эм. Если будете орать, скорее всего, я вас не услышу, так что если что-то понадобится... – он неопределенно взмахнул рукой, – все в вашем распоряжении. Или спросите Лаки, он поможет.

– Спасибо, Клинт, – поблагодарил Стив, кивнув настолько решительно, насколько это можно было сделать с полными руками розового постельного белья с пони.

– Без проблем, – улыбнулся Клинт и ушел в спальню.

Баки снова что-то тихо сказал Лаки, пес спрыгнул с дивана, и они вдвоем отправились проверять периметр, пока Стив стелил простыни. Когда он закончил, то присел на край и набрал еще одно сообщение, в этот раз адресованное Джейн Фостер.

«Ты случайно не знаешь, как обезвредить призрака? Кажется, у меня в квартире завелся один».

Сразу ему, конечно же, никто не ответил, сейчас было слишком поздно, тем более он был не совсем уверен, что Джейн в Нью-Йорке, а не в Асгарде. Стив переключил телефон на беззвучный режим и отложил в сторону. Он успел раздеться, когда Баки и Лаки вернулись со своего обхода.

По пути Баки выключил свет практически везде, так что квартира погрузилась в полумрак. Погасив лампу рядом с диваном и раздевшись в темноте, он забрался к Стиву под одеяло. Лаки запрыгнул следом, и Баки придвинулся еще ближе, чтобы освободить псу немного места. Он избегал прикосновений, и Стив был уверен, что не он один сейчас испытывал бурлящее, как газированная вода, нетерпение, словно стоит дотронуться – и посыпятся искры.

Они не собирались переходить границы, до которых не добрались в ту ночь в Щ.И.Т.е, и осквернять Наташины розовые простыни, пока делили кровать с Лаки, но Стив также не собирался оставлять Баки в одиночестве при таком небогатом выборе.

Он преодолел последние сантиметры, разделяющие их, прижимаясь кожей к коже, боком о бок, бедром к бедру, плечом к плечу.

– Так теплее?

– Почти, – пробубнил Баки. – Можешь... еще ближе?

Баки подтолкнул его плечом, все еще не прикасаясь руками, словно пытался подлезть под него. Стиву пришла идея, и, повернувшись набок, он практически улегся на Баки сверху, чувствуя приятное тепло вдоль всего тела. Он посмотрел вниз и увидел, что Лаки тоже решил сблизиться с Баки и теперь отдыхал на его левой ноге.

– Так? – спросил Стив. Он внезапно вспомнил тот момент во время атаки призрака, когда Баки замер под ним и не мог шелохнуться, замотанный в одеяло и смирительные ремни. Сейчас Баки немного поерзал, высвободив из-под одеяла правую руку и положив ее Стиву на бедро.

– Еще? – мягко попросил он.

Стив дотянулся и, взяв его руку, прижал ее к кровати. Тело Баки словно растаяло под этим прикосновением, как тогда в Щ.И.Т.е.

– Ты знаешь, что это был не ты, – тихо сказал Стив, – ты в безопасности.

– Теперь да, – ответил Баки и после этого очень быстро заснул.

***

На следующий день Клинт и Лаки вызвались сопровождать Баки и Стива обратно в их квартиру. На всякий случай Клинт захватил десяток стрел, по его мнению наиболее подходящих для борьбы с призраками. А Лаки решил твердо отгородить Баки от любого пешехода, вздумавшего подойти ближе чем на тридцать футов.

Стив получил ответ на свое сообщение не только от Джейн, но и от Тони с Брюсом, и неожиданно от Тора тоже, который, – Стив помнил совершенно точно, – на этой неделе был в Асгарде. Суть состояла в том, что все желающие фонтанировали идеями о том, как обезвредить призрака, и им не терпелось всех их опробовать на деле. Поэтому Стив вовсе не удивился, когда они добрались до своего этажа и обнаружили под дверью Джейн Фостер, которая сидела в окружении кучи тетрадей и электроники, удерживая на колене ноутбук и что-то набирая на планшете.

– Джейн?

Стив не ожидал, что она уже будет здесь, когда они придут, в самом разгаре решения их проблемы. Им стоило встать пораньше, но Баки проспал допоздна, и Стиву не хотелось его будить.

– Стив! – лицо Джейн тут же преобразилось из сосредоточенного в улыбчивое и откровенно заинтригованное. Она подскочила со своего места и чуть не раздавила все, что еще не умудрилась уронить. Стив и Клинт оба ринулись вперед, Клинт – за ноутбуком, Стив – за Джейн, помогая встать на ноги.

Клинт отдал ей ноутбук, и Стив оглянулся, выискивая взглядом Баки. То ли оттого, что он не знал Джейн, то ли оттого, что принял ее за неподходящую компанию для Баки, Лаки недвусмысленно забаррикадировал собой проход. Баки посмотрел на собаку с таким же по-доброму ошалевшим видом, какой у него был, когда Лаки отгонял от него бегунов и бабулек с продуктовыми сумками.

– Итак, прекрасные новости! – известила Джейн. – В квартире совершенно точно завелся призрак... или совершенно точно поселился разумный и активный сгусток энергии, способный...

– Мы договорились, что будем звать его полтергейстом, Фостер, – донесся голос Тони из-за какого-то устройства Джейн.

– Точно. Да. Стив, у тебя завелся полтергейст.

– Вы можете... – начал Баки, но потом наклонился, что-то втолковал Лаки на русском, и тот с неодобрительным фырканьем дал ему пройти. – Мэм, вы можете его увидеть? Он правда там?

– Джейн, это Баки Барнс, – представил их Стив, надеясь, что кто-нибудь удосужился проинформировать Джейн о нем. Она никак не отреагировала на имя, что значило либо то, что она уже знала и не была удивлена его встретить, либо пребывала в блаженном неведении. – Бак, это доктор Джейн Фостер.

Стив уже рассказывал Баки про обширный опыт Джейн в области использования науки на вещах, которые выглядели как магия; Баки кивнул и протянул руку, и Клинт забрал у Джейн ноутбук с планшетом, чтобы она могла ее пожать.

– Привет! Да, мы можем, мы можем его видеть, или... визуализировать, так сказать, давай я покажу, – Джейн забрала ноутбук обратно и развернула экраном к Баки. Стив тут же наклонился, чтобы тоже рассмотреть это существо: в спальне Баки была установлена камера, и она показывала огромное фиолетовое пятно, висящее над полом и поблескивающее, как грозовая туча.

– Черт возьми, – прошипел Баки, и Стив понял, что видневшаяся из-за полтергейста комната Баки была почти в руинах. Баки коснулся пальцами изображения перевернутой прикроватной тумбочки и разбросанных клочков бумаги.

– Это твоя комната? — спросила Джейн. — Мне жаль твои вещи... поэтому мы назвали его полтергейстом, это...

– Беспокойный дух, – закончил Баки. – Немецкий термин.

– Да, верно. Определение для такого разрушительного призрака, как этот. Он раньше уже делал подобные вещи?

Баки кивнул.

– Он фокусировался на ком-то определенном? Или в определенном месте?

– Баки, – сказал Стив одновременно с Баки, который ответил: – Спальня.

– Вероятно, оно было в квартире задолго до вас, – добавил Клинт, и Стив удивленно на него посмотрел.

– Квартира была свободна. Учитывая цену, это довольно странно. И та дамочка, которая показывала нам место, несильно хотела тебе ее сдавать и не стала собирать депозит на ремонт в случае, если ты спалишь ее к чертям, что еще более странно... помнишь, что она тебе сказала?

– Что я Капитан Америка, – медленно проговорил Стив, и все наконец-то встало на свои места. – И что я смогу с этим справиться.

– Она знала, – заключил Клинт. – По крайней мере была в курсе, что с квартирой творится какая-то чертовщина. Тебе надо засудить владельца за то, что скрывал тут призрака, а это куда хуже, чем свинцовая краска. Э-э-эм. Хотя вряд ли есть законы против полтергейстов.

Стив кивнул.

– Если он был здесь до нас, то он избегал меня. Наверное, поэтому мне удалось отогнать его прошлой ночью. До этого я жил здесь две недели, и он не трогал меня.

– Он не отреагировал ни на один бот, который мы отправляли, как и на костюм Тони, с ним или без него внутри.

– Себя мы туда тоже отправляли, – снова встрял Тони, прежде чем Стив успел что-нибудь сказать на этот счет. Джейн была так заинтригована, что Стив перестал сомневаться в бесполезности любых своих доводов; вообще он рассчитывал на гору ученых, набившихся в квартиру. Как он мог быть против этого спасительного вторжения?

– Я лично простояла в коридоре все время, – сказала Джейн. – А Брюс периодически пишет в скайп из Башни, если данные становятся интереснее... мы подумали, что ему не стоит находиться в одном помещении с полтергейстом.

– Верное решение, – согласился Стив. – Вы знаете, что нам нужно делать?

– Нужно больше данных, – мгновенно отозвалась Джейн. – Пока что мы просто наблюдали за ним, и он вел себя не очень активно. Комната уже была в руинах, когда мы установили камеры и датчики. Вот если бы вы могли сходить туда, чтобы мы увидели, как он себя поведет...

Стив так или иначе ожидал, что к этому все и шло; он был также мало удивлен, когда посмотрел на Баки и увидел, как тот уже направляется к двери с выражением мрачной решительности на лице.

– Бак. Вот, возьми щит с собой.

– Щит блокирует его? – спросила Джейн.

– Дотрагивается до него, по крайней мере, – Стив передал щит Баки, и тот повесил его на правую руку, левой держась за дверную ручку. – Я почувствовал, когда замахнулся... щит ударил что-то невидимое. Не как невидимого человека, а...

– Может, ты почувствовал вибрацию, которую он заглушил? – предположила Джейн. – Сгустки энергии... так как они могут оказывать влияние на микроскопические объекты...

– Этот парень может ударить, но и ты можешь двинуть ему щитом, – пояснил Тони. – А раз вибраниум поглощает любой, даже самый незначительный импульс, то щит, скорее всего, может остановить или ранить его. Как ты, очевидно, уже знаешь, Кэп.

Стив закатил глаза.

– Спасибо, Тони. После тебя, Бак.

Баки вошел в квартиру и не остановился, даже когда увидел, что у них на диване сидит Железный Человек с сине-зеленой голограммой, висящей перед ним. Они со Стивом сразу направились в спальню. Клинт, Лаки и Джейн пошли следом.

Выбитая дверь до сих пор висела на одной петле, а хаос в комнате оказался более внушающим, чем на тусклом экране ноутбука Джейн. На стенах красовались вмятины, полтергейст выпотрошил шкафы, и вся одежда Баки разорванная валялась на полу вместе с клочками бумаги и пухом из подушек.

В центре всего этого стоял маленький робот, который тут же выскочил из комнаты, стоило Баки туда зайти.

– Тони, – позвала Джейн, и тот мгновенно отозвался. – Все в порядке, все датчики на месте, мы до сих пор записываем.

Баки начал пробираться сквозь этот жуткий беспорядок, озираясь по сторонам, будто пытался обнаружить то фиолетовое пятно с компьютера Джейн.

– Оно как будто... сокращается, – сказала Джейн с порога. – Будто пытается спрятаться. Может, слишком много людей? Стив, ты говорил, что он проявлял активность, только когда Баки был один.

– Да, – сказал Баки, снова оглядев комнату. – Выйдите все, хочу попробовать.

– Бак...

– Ты даже дверь за собой закрыть не можешь, – сказал Баки и легонько подпихнул Стива щитом. – Давай, иди. Я знаю, что ты будешь неподалеку. Нам просто нужно заставить его вылезти и поздороваться.

Стив все равно сомневался. Он никогда не любил посылать своих людей на опасные задания в одиночку, и ему едва ли хватало стойкости вынести это сейчас с Баки, даже несмотря на то, что по факту он его никуда и не посылал. Опасности как таковой тоже не было, теперь они знали, с чем имели дело, тем более у Баки был его щит. Худшим являлось то, что полтергейст заставил Баки усомниться в себе, но теперь эта угроза была позади.

При этом Стиву стоило невероятных усилий отойти от Баки, когда тот прошел в самый дальний угол комнаты рядом с окном. Клинту пришлось взять Лаки на руки, чтобы вынести из комнаты, и Стив посочувствовал тому, как пес вырывался.

Выходя из комнаты, Стив замедлил шаг. Стало холодно.

– Стив, я же сказал.

Стив вдруг понял, что оказался у окна, снова лицом к лицу с Баки. Он покачал головой, пытаясь понять, как так получилось. Теперь ему стало по-настоящему холодно, и комната словно стала темнее – как при протоколе «Закат». Он услышал крик Джейн, но тот будто доносился издалека; это хорошо, ей нужно держаться на безопасном расстоянии. Единственное, что Стив мог разглядеть сейчас, было лицо Баки, освещенное окном. Баки выглядел разъяренным: он был бледен, как если бы находился на грани аффекта. Стив только хотел открыть рот, чтобы извиниться за то, что не дал Баки сделать это одному, как он и хотел, но в ту же секунду Баки схватил его металлической рукой и замахнулся на него щитом.

Стив зажмурился и замер, не пытаясь отстраниться. Давление и нагнетающий холод исчезли в тот же миг, как он услышал уже знакомый звук разбивающегося стекла.

Стив открыл глаза и увидел, как Баки, замахнувшись, угодил щитом в окно. Осколки брызнули фонтаном, впуская солнце. В комнате снова стало светло, и Стив наконец смог вздохнуть.

Щит отскочил от оконной рамы, когда Баки выронил его, чтобы ухватить Стива за плечи.

– Ты в порядке, Стив? Он не задел тебя?

Стив отрицательно помотал головой и запоздало понял, что полтергейст пытался каким-то образом удавить его на глазах у Баки. Он сделал глубокий вдох и вцепился в того трясущимися руками.

– Я в порядке, Бак, – заверил он, хоть голос и прозвучал задушенно, как в конце типичного приступа астмы. Баки дернул его на себя и яростно впечатался в губы поцелуем, на который Стив с радостью ответил, пока снова стало не хватать воздуха.

Спустя какое-то время он догадался, что нелишним будет обернуться; Клинт ухмылялся, а Лаки, который сложил лапы у него на плече, выглядел крайне довольным. Джейн пялилась на них с несколько отстраненным видом, пока Стив на нее не посмотрел, и забвение пропало.

– Его больше нет, – сказала она. – Баки, когда ты замахнулся щитом и разбил окно, нечто вылетело следом. И как только оно оказалось за пределами комнаты, то... исчезло.

Баки покрепче сжал его в объятиях, но Стив стоял на достаточном расстоянии, чтобы увидеть его выражение лица. Баки знал, что он сделал. Однако Стив подумал, что ему все равно не помешает это услышать.

– Он был заперт здесь, Бак. Ты освободил его.

Стив притянул его ближе, и Баки прижался к нему, не обнимая, а просто навалившись всем весом и уткнувшись лицом ему в плечо.

– Я передумал, – пробубнил Баки. Стив чуть поднял голову, слушая, и Баки продолжил: — Мне больше не нравится эта комната. Я переезжаю к тебе.

– Хорошо, – ответил Стив, поцеловав его в висок. — Там все равно теплее.

Баки засмеялся, все еще прижимаясь к нему.

Стив улыбнулся, наслаждаясь этим звуком и не выпуская Баки из объятий.


End file.
